liamhoganfandomcom-20200214-history
John Hogan
' John David Hogan' (Born c. 1974) is the father of Liam and Mia Hogan and former husband of Natasha Visser. John Hogan was born to Josephine and John Joseph Hogan and raised in Bedminster. He is the fifth oldest sibling of six. Christine is the oldest and was born in 1963, William in 1965, Gabriella in 1966, Paul in 1968, John in 1974 and Stephen in 1979. When John was 16 years old his father was diagnosed with Multiple Sclorosis. John's father died on 13th February 1996. Due to mental health issues, Stephen Hogan committed suicide in June 1996 because he could not cope without his dad and other personal problems he had. John met Natasha in 1995. In April 1996 they were engaged to be married and Natasha moved into John's house in Bedminster. In June 1996 it was Natasha who found Stephen when he had died. John's family had blamed her for Stephen's death because she was training to be a nurse but she couldn't do anything because he was already dead when she found him. Natasha was asked to leave the house and she split up with John. John and Natasha met up again in 1998. They tried their relationship again and they bought a house in Bradley Stoke. A few months later, Natasha was pregnant with Liam. John's metal health state started to show because he went off back to Bedminster getting drunk. He became incapable of eating in public. He developed agoraphobia, collapsing in Asda, suffering from panic attacks so frequent and violent that he was prescribed beta-blockers and counselling. On 30th May 2000, Liam was born. John appeared to get back on track and realised he could make a good first-time dad. John and Natasha got married 2 years later. Mia was born on 27th April 2004. A few weeks afterwards, John's brother Paul had burnt down the family house in Bedminster and committed suicide by jumping of Clifton Suspension Bridge. In 2005 John and Natasha's relationship became strained and in 2006 they booked a holiday in Crete to try and rebuild their marriage. On the night of the 15th August 2006 in the Petra Mare Hotel of Ierapetra in Crete they had a huge row with each other. During the argument, John threw Liam over their hotel balcony and jumped off with Mia. Within minutes the ambulance arrived and took Liam and Mia to the local hospital. Liam suffered multiple head injuries from the fall. The doctors tried to resuscitate him on arrival at the hospital but he died. Mia survived with a broken arm. John was taken to Heraklion hospital for surgery. He suffered a broken arm, broken leg and broken ribs. The day after Liam's funeral, John went to have his first hearing and was charged with the murder of Liam and the attempted murder of Mia. During his time in the psychiatric unit he attended, John had many suicide attempts. He went on trial in January 2008 but was found not guilty due to his mental state when he killed Liam. Instead of prison, John was sent back to the psychiatric unit. In March 2008 John's former wife Natasha demanded another inquest into Liam's death. The outcome was a verdict of unlawful killing. In May 2009, John was allowed to appeal against the verdict and succeeded. He was released from the psychiatric unit on 30th May 2009 which would have been Liam's 9th birthday. As of June 2010 John has been reported to have been freed from the Callington Road Hospital in Brislington. See also Balcony leap dad free Before the Fall John Hogan's Statement